dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Cannon
& or & |class=Energy Wave Energy Sphere |similar='Death Blaster Elegant Blaster Explosive Demon Wave Wild Rush Blaster Galick Blazer Dirty Burst' }} is an Energy Wave used by Frieza in his final form. Overview Frieza holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. Usage Frieza first used this attack in his Third Form to deflect Gohan's Wild Rush Blaster. However, Piccolo deflected it away with a Ki Blast. Frieza uses this attack several times during his battle against Goku on Namek.Dragon Ball Z episode 87, "The Ultimate Battle"Dragon Ball Z episode 93, "Keep the Chance Alive" He also uses the technique in his 100% Power form, during his battle against Super Saiyan Goku: when Goku moves behind Frieza, Frieza fires the Death Cannon at Goku, which at first sends him back. However, the Saiyan gathers enough strength and flies through the attack without any injury and double-kicks Frieza in the face. Goku then blasts Frieza down to the ground with an energy sphere of his own.Dragon Ball Z episode 99, "Approaching Destruction" In Dragon Ball Super, during his battle with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Golden Frieza utilized this technique in a beam struggle with the Saiyan. Later, after powering up to maximum, Golden Frieza used this attack again in order to knock Goku to the ground, the Saiyan attempted to hold it back but was overwhelmed. During the Tournament of Power, True Golden Frieza uses the Death Cannon to knock of Cabba and later Gohan and Dyspo. He later uses it against Top when the Pride Trooper is in a beam clash with Android 17. Variations *'Red Energy Blast' - A version of the Death Cannon used by Frieza in his First Form. **'Punishing Blaster' - A version of the Death Cannon used by Frieza in his Second Form. *'Killer Ball' - A Continuous Energy Bullet used Frieza in his Second and Final Forms. *'Last Emperor' - A completely one-handed version of the Death Cannon also used by 100% Full Power Frieza. *'Death Blaster' - Another version of the Death Cannon used by Frieza in his Mecha Form. *'Dirty Burst' - Frost's version of the Death Cannon. *'Death Spike' - A more powerful version of the Death Cannon used by Golden Frieza. *'Emperor's Blast' - A variation used by Golden Frieza and the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse's Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC. Video Game Appearances This attack is one of Frieza's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden (named Mega Buster). Frieza uses a similar attack in the opening cutscene of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. It is one of Frieza's ultimate moves in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit; after charging the beam, Frieza screams "You are the one who dies!" and then he launches it at his opponent. Base Form and Full Power Frieza use it as his Blast Spark in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. The blast also appears as part of the card "Ki Blast Explosion" in Battle of Z. The card increases the knockback of energy attacks. Gallery References es:Cañón Mortal Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy Sphere attacks